


[podfic] Baby, I'll Be Your Huckleberry

by The_Casual_Sounds (the_casual_cheesecake)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: (he'll be back tho), (it's always jason), (it's jason), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Character Death, Child Neglect, Childhood Sweethearts, Codependency, Family, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours, Reunions, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/pseuds/The_Casual_Sounds
Summary: In which Jason and Tim develop a relationship when Jason first becomes Robin.It changes everything while at the same time changing absolutely nothing.





	1. Every Story Has a Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Baby, I'll Be Your Huckleberry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984493) by [ThePackWantstheD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD). 



> Thank you so much ThePackWantstheD for giving me permission to play around in your sandbox and record this wonderful fic, you are genuinely awesome!  
> And to everyone listening, i hope you enjoy it.  
> (entry song is Lovely Day by Alt-J)

[ Ch1: Every Story Has a Beginning](https://drive.google.com/open?id=15O1DUE5Ku6OYUZk9pFgTOGVqYvos6AAW)


	2. The Care and Tending of a Friendship

[ Ch2: The Care and Tending of a Friendship](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1MOEJOFC_KPSBnklwLNdOT4C33drwCMdB)


	3. Ohana Means Family and Family Means No One Gets Left Behind

[Ch3: Ohana Means Family and Family Means No One Gets Left Behind](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1IfzK3pRcFaaLS5sIKNH0H5I1gv0tsBPC)


	4. Like Glitter and Gold

[Ch4: Like Glitter and Gold](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1IYcxnLZuUZgmTzDm1hh-ZG_c7smbW69L)


	5. Your Blood Was Never Meant to Decorate These Sands

[Ch5: Your Blood Was Never Meant to Decorate These Sands](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1n4eJtIru0IP3DoDEIEDEQtSQjrBmDmpn)


	6. Bonnie Without Clyde

[Ch6:Bonnie Without Clyde](https://drive.google.com/open?id=14Cdc9Lf9klXaxWkYV2PjDgbZJZNCmee-)


	7. Interlude: The Bridge Between Dead and Living

[Ch7: Interlude: The Bridge Between Dead and Living](https://drive.google.com/open?id=10tIOGqnC658qRhBF6TLM6sG0afx8Q1Kv)


	8. You Followed Dorothy Down the Yellow Brick Road, I Followed the Wolf to Grandma's House

[Ch8: You Followed Dorothy Down the Yellow Brick Road, I Followed the Wolf to Grandma's House](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1ZH1d5W2GZDbRtOcrRetg-_2kN9ECRLfz)


	9. Train A is going sixty miles per hour and Train B is going thirty miles per an hour. When do their paths converge?

[Ch9: Train A is going sixty miles per hour and Train B is going thirty miles per an hour. When do their paths converge?](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Vz2Mi7I_xzKXTdmwwGiB-rmkPS5ccPEa)


	10. This is How Galaxies Collide

[Ch10: This is How Galaxies Collide](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1aQ5l4-4R_vZPILNsOk3Od0YBb5maz7MW)


	11. All Paths Lead To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've been following this, I'm sorry for disappearing but real life is a bitch so the next chapter will likely also be until next week. Have some Jaytim for compensation for now; so without further ado:

[Ch11: All Paths Lead To You](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1UP8wesOB3Cpii0vEH_o4juvhwrQokM7P)


	12. I'm Thinking Two Is Better than One

[Ch12: I'm Thinking Two Is Better than One](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1lh0ORdaLhF_S77oDb7p7WsX64f5ID6GS)


	13. All Good Things

[Ch13:All Good Things](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1NKKuv2FoKx4ghBfF6bS8DDM1IUJnuNwq)


	14. Wish We Could Turn Back Time, To the Good Old Days

[Ch14: Wish We Could Turn Back Time, To the Good Old Days](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1P5cTbAVZstFjiTbMVF-PyP0byrUheIY7)


	15. Won't You Stay With Me?

[Ch15: Won't You Stay With Me?](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1UqhiihTTamp44sqsUqwT1Ramqma0L8gV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end. I had a lot of fun recording this so i hope you enjoyed listening.  
> If you liked this story, leave kudos and comments for the original work as well, and check their fic for writer's notes, they're very interesting to read if you want to know more about the characters and the choices of the author.   
> Thank you for listening! and don't forget to leave kudos and comments to feed the podficcer :D


End file.
